Battle
Battle UI 1. Character Icon This shows all characters participating in the battle. Tapping the icons performs a normal attack. The number in the lower left corner of the character portrait is their remaining number of attacks for the turn.The icon to the right of the skill is the number of times you can use your main weapon's action skills. If you are suffering from a status effect or benefiting from a buff, it will show in the upper left corner of the character portrait. 2. Party HP Gauge Total party HP. Unlike most games, the party's HP is treated as a pool. Rather than a single character dying when their HP reaches zero, all characters will die if the party HP gauge reaches zero. 3. Targeted Enemy's HP Gauge If a buff, debuff, or status effect is applied to the enemy, it is displayed to the right of their HP gauge. 4. Combo Count The total number of hits in the current combo. 5. Purification Gauge The purification gauge rises as you attack. When it fills up, the number in the lower right (amount of purification attacks available) will increase by one. 6. Support Character The icon of your friend's favorite character, whose skills you can use in battle. Alternatively, this can be your own character, if you have your support slot placed somewhere in the main party. 7. Target Enemies You can change your target at any point in battle. Your current target will have a blue ring of light beneath them. 8. Auto Battle You can toggle auto battle by selecting this button. In this mode, characters will not used skill/purification to attack. If you are currently under the effects of the Premium System, you can autobattle at up to 3x speed and can set it to overattack during auto battling. 9. Pause Button By tapping, you can open the pause menu. From the pause menu, you can retire from battle or change options. Attacks Attack Types All attacks are one of three types: Increases Damage Decreases Damage Guard Physical Attack Physical Attack Physical Defense Physical Guard Magical Attack Magical Attack Magical Defense Magical Guard Specials Physical and Magical Attack Physical and Magical Defense Physical Guard Attack Characteristics Some attacks will launch or slam enemies. Launched enemies will float in the air briefly, and slammed enemies will lie prone for a moment. Attacking a launched enemy can generate experience crystals, and attacking a slammed enemy can generate treasure crystals. Attack Element An attack's element is determined as follows: If the attack has an element assigned to it, it will be the attack's element. If your main weapon has an element, normal attacks will be of that element. If you activate a weapon's action skill, its element will match the element of the action skill (if different from that of the weapon itself). Guarding When guarding, damage taken is reduced by half. You can guard against both physical and magical attacks. A character's guard rate determines how often this will randomly occur - you have no control over when it happens. If you keep attacking a guarding enemy you can break their guard, or you can stop attacking for a few seconds to make them lower their guard. In that case, you may lose your combo. Purification Purifying Gauge The purification gauge rises as you attack. It will gradually lower if you are not attacking during your turn, and returns to zero at the end of each battle. When it fills up, the number in the lower right (amount of purification attacks available) will increase by one. This gauge can go up to four attacks - they will always be used at once, so you cannot save a portion of them for another turn. Using a purification attack will return the gauge to zero. Purification Attack Purification attacks will be activated in the order of your party members. Example: If you only have two uses of the purification attack, only your first two characters will activate their purification attacks. For this reason, it is advisable to place your strongest party members first in the party arrangement screen. Overkill Overkill is damage that exceeds the enemy's HP, indicated by the red area of their HP gauge after death. Crystals that appear while overkill are more effective than usual, so it pays off to use the rest of your characters' attacks on the last enemy of the battle. Combos The combo number rises with each hit, and will reset with inaction. Crystal generation increases as the combo count rises. XP and Treasure Crystals XP and treasure crystals will increase the amount of experience or gold gained after battle. Attacking a launched enemy produces XP crystals, and attacking downed enemies produces treasure crystals. Crystals appearing while overattacking an enemy have a larger effect than usual. Action Skills Every weapon has an action skill. Some can be used multiple times, as shown by the number of pink chevrons on the right-hand side of a character's portrait. You can also use a friend's action skill. Backup You can select a backup player before beginning each battle. If you are friends with a player, you can use their action skill more often. Filling the heart beside their name on the friends list will make them appear on your list more often. Elements There are five elements: Fire Ice Lightning Holy Dark Each element is weak to one element strong against another. Superior attacks will display as red damage. Weaker attacks will display in grey. You will deal extra damage to enemies of the weaker element. Enemies will not deal extra damage to you if they are of the superior element, but you will deal less damage to them. >''' '''> >''' '''< >''' Status Effects '''Negative Status Effects Poison Poison causes damage at the end of each turn. Freeze While frozen, your number of attacks is reduced by half. Paralyze While paralyzed, normal attacks and weapon skills have a 50% chance to fail. Curse While cursed, normal attacks and action skills will damage you by a fixed amount. Petrify While petrified, you cannot attack, use action skills, or guard. Blind While blinded, outgoing damage is reduced. Status Effect Recovery You can recover from status effects by: Ending combat. Using recovery skills. Not every weapon that heals you will also remove status effects, and some will only remove specific effects. A chance to remove the status effect at the end of each turn. Buffs and Debuffs Buff Debuff Physical Attack Physical Defense Magical Attack Magical Defense For each category, only the most recent type affecting you is applied. For example, if you had a 20% attack power buff, then an enemy inflicted a 20% attack power debuff, you would lose the buff and only keep the 20% debuff. Ending Buffs and Debuffs Buffs and debuffs can be removed: At the end of combat After a certain number of turns Auto Battle You can tap the auto battle button to automatically battle. Auto battle will not activate your support character's skills or purification attacks. You cannot manually use weapon action skills while auto battling, though you can use your friend's skills. Auto battle is generally only recommended when you are overpowered for the area, as the AI used for it is not the smartest. Battle Results The combat results screen will show you the amount of character experience and gold acquired, as well as the amount of XP and treasure crystals and the amount and types of treasure chests acquired. Defeat You are defeated if your party HP reaches zero. You can choose to continue to fight by using gems, or you can choose to require. Continuing will fully recover your HP and remove any status effects, buffs, and debuffs. The enemy's HP and status effects will remain. Retiring will result in losing the treasure chests you accumulated, but any XP and gold you won will be kept. Category:Guides Category:UI